The Bad Case of Communication
by China Dolly
Summary: Sequel to Raison D'être. "Happily ever after" isn't a thing you'll find in a Ninja Dictionary, life would be boring if you would. That's just too bad for Shikamaru, who likes boring and has to deal with yet another "relationship issue".


**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Warning: **Shounen ai, cursing and a bit of OOC  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters  
**Author's note: **Normally I'm not that keen on writing sequels. But with this couple I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****The Bad Case of Communication**

I have found that Neji is the embodiment of grace. Even if he doesn't mean it, his movements seem to be gracious and delicate. But I am probably the only one who sees that. Because I am the one who pays most attention to his looks and feelings.

Neji is not the stuck-up bastard everyone thinks him to be. You just have to get through the defenses he has pulled up to protect himself from getting hurt. I guess that is what you get when you have lived in a cage all your life and are suddenly set free.

Neji, whom I've been dating for a year and a half now, is also a pretty gentle person. But you can only see that when we are inside the walls of our apartment. I am the only one who thus far has gained enough of his trust to let him show me the real Neji.

Not the Hyuuga clan-member, not the Shinobi, the true Neji. The Neji who wanted to get a kitten because he thought it was cute. The Neji who, unlike myself, is actually quite chirpy in the morning. The Neji who doesn't like to cook but still does because I almost burned down the entire kitchen once.

Yes, I sure am lucky to have Neji Hyuuga. Sometimes I still wonder what he sees in me though. I am certainly not nearly as handsome as he is and I out-think him all the time. I'm surprised he doesn't get annoyed by that. To top it all I am just plain lazy.

"Thinking again?" A hand is placed on my shoulder and long hair tickles my neck as Neji leans over my shoulder to look at me from an angle that I'm sure is uncomfortable for him. I lean my head back a bit and hum softly.

That's all the answer he needs as he tells me with a laugh that I really do think too much.

"One day you're going to over-analyze something and it will backfire." He tells me with amusement lacing his voice.

I push him away and with a slight frown I say: "That's not nice."

"You're going to punish me for it, then?" He asks me. His tone immediately changes from happily teasing to seductive as he leans a bit towards me again.

His breath ghosts over my ear and with a shiver I think that before I got into a relationship with Neji, I never would have guessed he could have a side like this.

I grin as I feel a finger slide up my cheek and in a somewhat husky tone tell him: "Yes, I'm going to punish you." I can almost see the smirk that I know is on his face right now.

I can feel his presence backing away from me and when I turn around to look at him he's standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought you were going to punish me." He asks me in the most innocent tone he can put on right now. Which actually sounds more husky than innocent.

I look at him with a smirk. "Oh don't worry. I am."

"Then what are you going to do?" He asks me. Right now I think he's more annoyed than curious.

"_We_ are going out for dinner." I tell him on my most boring tone and he looks at me like I just turned purple and grew three extra heads. Teasing Neji is actually fairly simple after you've gotten the hang of it.

"_That _is my punishment?"

"Yes."

"And why, other than as punishment, are you taking me out for dinner? You never do." He asks me with a small pout.

I flinch at his words. Perhaps I should take him out for dinner. Just once for the two of us. He'd like that. But not today. Because he asked for punishment, well he's going to get it.

"A successful mission with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. They decided to celebrate it with a dinner and no way am I going to suffer through that alone." I tell him and cross my arms as Neji frowns. I sit there with a smirk plastered onto my face and Neji is getting very annoyed by that. I can see that from the way his mouth curls down a bit and the slight frown marring his face.

He stands there, looking disappointed and I feel a bit guilty. I am not the most affectionate type. I'm certainly not the romantic type and most of the time I just simply don't care for going on dates. Neji knew that when he started dating me.

It's not that I told him this quite so specifically. But most people can guess I'm not that kind of person just by looking at my personality.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for Neji, because I do love him and seeing him smile just makes my day.

It's just that the few times I actually did something special it always backfired. I guess I'm just unlucky like that.

When I was in a romantic mood, for once, I decided to take him picnicking in the woods for lunch. No one seemed to care enough to tell me a storm was coming.

When I had planned a quiet night at my home (I hadn't moved in with him yet) my mother decided _that_ was the perfect night for some one-on-one bonding with her son-in-law. I think Neji is now traumatized beyond belief by my mother.

And then there was that time I took him to the movies...

Well, you're getting the idea right? So after four, or five I don't quite remember, dates that all ended in complete disaster I completely gave up. In my own opinion I actually gave things a decent try.

"You want to go out for dinner, just the two of us, sometime?" I ask and Neji looks at me with an almost shy smile playing around the corners of his lips. It looks absolutely adorable.

But after a moment he frowns and, his tone sounding a bit dejected, asks: "Won't things go wrong?" It takes a few seconds for him to get back to his normal self but when he does he smirks. "I wouldn't want to see the tablecloth catch fire."

With those words said he turns around and leaves the room. My guess, he's going to chance into another pair of clothes before we leave for dinner.

Or, if he isn't in a very vain mood (because he is sometimes and it's just too troublesome), he's probably pouting with a chair barricading the door so I won't come in.

Tch, he always forgets he isn't the only ninja in the house. But I've learned from experience to leave Neji alone when he is off pouting somewhere.

* * *

I yawn as I watch Naruto and Kiba converse with each other. Although "converse" and "Naruto and Kiba" in the same sentence isn't really correct. It sounds like they are having a contest just to see who can yell the loudest.

Neji, who is sitting next to me with my arm resting on his shoulder, is trying to keep himself calm so he won't start yelling too. Not because he's interested in the stupid thing Naruto and Kiba are battling for, but more for them to shut up and stop permanently damaging our ears.

I shoot a look towards Sasuke and notice he is looking at his boyfriend with an annoyed expression on his face. It makes me wonder how he can put up with Naruto for so long. If my boyfriend had been that energetic and high-maintenance I would've given up a long time ago.

But then again, if Neji had been like Naruto I would've never liked him half as much as I do.

But Sasuke's annoyed look is rapidly changing into a scowl as Kiba, apparently not noticing Sasuke is getting pretty pissed, is in one of his touchy-feely moods again.

Because normally laying an arm, friendly, around Naruto's shoulder wouldn't be a problem at all.

But when Sasuke is in one of his protective moods again it isn't really the smartest thing to do. Then again, no-one ever claimed Kiba actually had a brain.

"Kiba," I call and the boy turns to look at me. I'm not really in the mood to see Sasuke Uchiha beating the crap out of the Inuzaka just because he's being ignorant.

"What?" Kiba asks me a bit impatiently and Sasuke turns to look at me with a questioning look.

"You should've let Sasuke beat the crap out of him." Neji whispers in my ear, sending a tingling through my entire body. He smirks as I shiver and, unseen to everyone else, trails a finger down my side to my thigh.

"Go on," he urges, still in that soft tone and his finger still moving (now down to my knee and up again). "They're waiting for a reply."

"Neji -" I try to warn him, attempting very poorly to make my voice sound at least a bit stern, but am interrupted when Kiba speaks.

"If the two of you wanted to get all mushy together you should've just gone on a date."

Right after Kiba said that Neji pulls back his hand to stroke it through his hair. "I actually quite enjoy this." The others probably don't realize the hidden meaning behind those words.

"_I enjoy going out together. Being like this, touching you, being intimate." _At least, that's what my brain makes from that one sentence he told Kiba.

"And you don't enjoy going on a date?" Sasuke asks. There are no harsh words, no eerie tone and no killer glare. I notice now that when it comes to Neji, Sasuke has become a bit more considerate. It makes me wonder a bit about what happened between the two of them. Not that I'm jealous or anything like that.

"We don't go on that many dates, actually." Neji tells Sasuke with a polite smile.

"You don't?" Naruto asks surprised. He looks at Neji, then at me and with a smile starts to tell us about something that could just as well ruin the relationship I have with Neji.

Because Naruto giving a detailed description of his latest date with Sasuke isn't really calming Neji down.

He is already disappointed in me and I'm actually scared if he hears Naruto talk like this he'll leave me for another. Someone who actually is all those things I'm not.

And in that moment, scared about losing Neji, I suddenly realize that Neji deserves better than me and my worst luck with dating. I should just try harder to make things work. I can only hope that I'm not too late realizing that now.

Halfway through Naruto's story Neji turns to look at me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." He mouths and as he stands up and brushes past me whispers in my ear: "I can't stand Naruto right now."

Naruto stops talking as he sees Neji is getting up. "Are you leaving?"

"Well, I wasn't really in the mission and I'm not in the mood for happy chatting." He says and I can't help but notice that he sure has changed in the past half year.

He isn't yelling anymore, doesn't speak his mind like he used to when upset. He's calm and collected. I lean back against the seat and resist the urge to sigh. That isn't Neji at all.

"I'll see you guys later." He says and walks away. I look down to the table as I'm sure Naruto is looking at me right now.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No, we had a disagreement. That's all."

"It doesn't sound like just a disagreement to me. He looked upset." Sasuke says and I glare at him.

Since when has he ever concerned himself with Neji? Doesn't he have his own boyfriend to worry about?

"You know, Sasuke and I helped Neji a lot just before you two got together." Naruto explains and I suddenly understand. They're worried. Doesn't give them any right to meddle with my relationship though. Sasuke smirks as he sees my expression change and I frown because of it.

"Neji showed the same reluctance to let himself be helped as you are doing now. You really are a great couple." He says and if I expected to hear any malice in his words I'm surprised by his answer. Because he actually sounds genuine, which sounds a bit strange compared to the normal sneer or sarcasm.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, then turn my gaze to his partner in crime. Naruto rolls his eyes as he looks at me and I can almost hear him think: 'No, not again'.

"You and Neji are troublesome." He tells me with a smirk on his lips. Uchiha is really rubbing off on him. And he's even using my own words against me.

But I just look at him with my bored expression safely put in place again, and ask: "How so?"

"I like Neji better," Naruto says with an over-dramatic sigh. "At least he just takes my word on things." I frown at that. Neji must have been really desperate to just take Naruto's (off all the people he could go to) word on something.

"You guys, what is going on?" Kiba whines, because it can't be called anything else, and I raise an eyebrow. If he's going to interfere with things now it is certainly running out of hand.

"Nothing," I state and stand up. I grab some cash, enough to cover for Neji's and my own expense, and lay it down onto the table. "I'm leaving."

"Do something nice for Neji!" Naruto calls after me as I walk away. I raise my hand to show him I heard and without another word leave the restaurant. What a troublesome evening.

* * *

"Neji?" I am a bit cautious as I enter. How strange is that? Being cautious while entering you own house. But I'm sure Neji is feeling quite irritated right now.

I take off my shoes and frown when Neji still doesn't answer. With a sigh I walk towards the small kitchen area. Neji is sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. He has his eyes closed and a frown on his face.

I lean against the frame of the doorway and just admire him for a few moments. His long brown hair falls over one shoulder, revealing perfect white porcelain skin. His hands, that seem slender and feminine but are in truth very deadly, are folded underneath his chin.

Suddenly he sighs and without sparing me a glance says: "I know you're there."

I grin and walk towards him. "I was just admiring the sight." I say and lay a soft kiss onto his pale neck.

"Hmm," he murmurs and I look at him, his eyes are still closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Depends." He says, but after a second or two already changes his mind I guess, because he continues: "Not really."

"Well, I should just fix that, shouldn't I?" I whisper against his neck. I slowly lick a trail up to his ear and sigh. I feel him shiver under my touch and can't help but grin.

Neji has always been sensitive, I like that about him. I kiss his earlobe before suckling softly on it and move a hand down his chest. I trace my fingers over the outlines of his chest and he lets out a breathy moan as I hit a sensitive spot on his side.

My hand moves downwards and I make sure to stroke every sensitive spot on the way. When I find the edge of his shirt I smirk as I slip my fingers underneath it. "Shika." His voice sounds very sexy as he murmurs my name.

"Hmm, yes?" I murmur and he sighs as my teasing fingers get closer to a nipple. I lean down a bit to lick at one of his most sensitive spots, where the neck meets the shoulder. I suck softly and he leans his head to the side to grant me more access.

I close my eyes and take in all that is Neji. He smells wonderful, like lavender and something that is originally Neji. His skin feels so soft under my fingers that in the beginning I was always afraid I'd leave a permanent mark.

His breath, which is coming out a bit quickened now, ghosts over my cheek and I can't help but murmur: "Gods, I love you."

"Do you, really?" Neji questions me all of a sudden.

I'm surprised and I'm sure it shows on my face. Just a moment ago he was enjoying my touches and when I say I love him he's back into his bad mood again?

He looks at me and I can see a somewhat cold look appear in his eyes. My eyes widen at this and I pull back both of my hands to place them on his shoulders. I lean my head against his and whisper: "Of course I do."

But right after I say the words Neji pushes me away and stands up. "Neji, what is it?"

"Naruto made me realize something." He says in an almost unemotional voice. Wait, what? Shit! Those are the only thoughts racing through my head. I had feared it would come to this and it actually did. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Most of the time my predictions come true.

When I look up Neji is already walking towards the bedroom. I walk after him and, before I can even ask him for an explanation he says: "I'm leaving for a mission. I'll be back within the week."

"Neji are you angry with me?" I ask him, already knowing the answer but still afraid of actually hearing it. The moment I left the restaurant I could have expected something like this to happen. I should've known things would turn bad. But when he sat in that chair, letting me kiss him, adore his body, I actually thought it was all just over-analyzing.

But as he looks at me now, angry and disappointed, I realize I'll have to wait a while for his forgiveness. If I will receive it at all.

"No, Shikamaru," he says and I wince. He almost never uses my full name when it's just the two of us. "I'm furious." And before I can even get my thoughts together and find some words to tell him he has already stormed into the bedroom and closed the door.

I am left standing in the hallway, staring at nothing and thinking that this time I have royally screwed things up. At least he didn't break up with me, yet.

Naruto should've just kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't stick his nose into business he doesn't have to know anything about.

But actually, it is unfair of me to blame Naruto. He was just being himself, as annoying as that is. It's my own fault for not noticing Neji wasn't being happy. I was so happy to just be with him, eating a simple dinner at home with just the two of us was enough for me.

But I should've realized it wasn't enough for Neji. I knew from the beginning Neji was the kind of person who needed to know for certain he was loved. Because he had never had much of that in the past. But I just ignored that and did what I was comfortable with.

With a dejected sigh I make my way to the kitchen and slump down on one of the chairs. It's no use trying to talk to Neji now. When he's pissed off it's always better to be cautious.

Because boyfriend or not, I think he's ready to kill me right now if I just say one wrong word. He has all right too actually. After all the pain I put him through before finally realizing my own feelings regarding him.

He doesn't deserve this too. He's my boyfriend, I love him and he should be happy right now. And yet he is far from that.

After a few minutes the bedroom-door opens again and I can hear footsteps nearing the kitchen.

Neji appears in the doorway, looking quite calm actually. Of course he does. He's had time to collect himself plus he's going on a mission.

"I'm going." He says and turns around. I get out of my chair and slowly walk into the hallway to see him putting on his shoes.

"Neji please -" I start but he interrupts me.

"Shut up Shikamaru." He glares at me and after a moment turns around to open the door. He takes one more look back at me but without another word turns around. He slams the door and is gone. I have never felt more guilty and regretful about anything in my life.

"- come back safely." I whisper to the closed door, finally finding the brain to finish my sentence. I want to sink down on my knees and cry. I have just driven away the only person in the world that I actually want to hold close.

* * *

"Shikamaru, let's go do something." Ino is standing in the middle of my living-room, whining as she attempts at pulling my arm. I was having a quiet moment all to myself just a few minutes ago.

But then Ino and Chouji appeared on my doorstep and demanded entry. Actually, Ino demanded entry and Chouji just shrugged apologetically.

After Ino found out Sasuke was dating Naruto she quickly got over the boy. She turned to her best friend, Sakura.

But after a while Sakura, too, realized Sasuke was way out of her league and that was a thing no girl could change. So she turned her eye to the one person who had always (loudly) proclaimed his love to her.

And now Sakura was dating Lee and Ino was left to bother Chouji and myself. She is troublesome, bossy, but not all that bad to be around if you just ignore all the bad traits.

"Shikamaru! You've been pouting ever since Neji left. I understand you miss him but this is just getting ridiculous!" She says, putting her hands on her hips.

O no, a woman putting her hands on her hips has never done me any good. My mother used to do it too when she was getting angry or irritated. And my mother angry, irritated or just anything besides happy is just plain scary.

But I turn my head away from Ino's questioning look. I haven't actually told anybody what is wrong with me. Well, wrong with me is a bit strong perhaps. I'm not sick, just a bit devastated, sad, guilty, and still madly in love with Neji.

"Did something happen?" Chouji asks. He's sitting in a chair and looking at me over his bag of chips. Chouji, against popular belief, is actually pretty observant. He notices the small things people do. Normally he just doesn't point it out. But when it comes to me and Ino he's just worried, I guess.

"Something happened?" Ino frowns as she turns from Chouji to me. "What?" She asks but I just look away again. I don't want the entire village meddling with my love life.

First Naruto and Sasuke, now Ino and Chouji. I kind of understand now how Neji felt with me "stalking" him. It's quite irritating if all you want is to be left alone.

"Shikamaru Nara, you will tell me now what the hell is going on or I WILL force you to tell me." Ino suddenly threatens and I resist the urge to "eep" and get the hell out of my own apartment.

I look at Chouji but he just looks at me with a serious expression on his face. "Just tell us and we will help you."

I sigh. Really, when have I ever denied Chouji an answer? "It's Neji." I tell them softly in an almost tired voice. I sink down in the chair and just want to hide my face in a pillow. Because Ino is looking pretty angry at the moment.

"I knew it!" She suddenly yells, startling both Chouji and myself.

"Ino…?" Chouji questions and stares at her as Ino points her finger at him.

"I told you that he's no good! Shikamaru deserves much better than that girly guy. Damn him for upsetting Shikamaru." Meanwhile Chouji is looking worriedly from Ino to me. Probably awaiting my reaction to Ino's revelation.

Have they, because Chouji isn't really protesting, always felt that way about my relationship with Neji? I wonder why they didn't tell me.

"You looked so happy when with him. Would you rather have we told you the truth?" Chouji answers my silent question. "It's easy to see you love him."

"Don't lie." I murmur softly and Ino and Chouji look at me in surprise.

"Shikamaru, what happened?" Ino asks with a frown on her face.

"I screwed up." I answer and they are both silently looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "We had an argument. No, more of a fight actually. Neji was pretty upset. Questioned if I really loved him."

"He did that?" Ino asks and Chouji frowns as he says: "Why would he do that?"

"Because he has all right to." I say on a sad tone. Talking about it is actually making me realize what I did wrong.

I've never really showed him I loved him. If I were in his situation I would question the same thing he did. Perhaps even think that the only reason we were together would be pity.

My eyes widen at my own thoughts and a feeling of utter horror overwhelms me all of a sudden. "H-he thinks it's pity." I manage to whisper because Ino and Chouji are looking at me very worried. Why didn't I realize this before? Why did it take a fight and him leaving for me to find out that was how he was feeling. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Ino asks with an exaggerated sigh. "You should really keep your friends up to date on your love-life, you realize that right?" She asks and Chouji snorts at that.

Normally I would roll my eyes and tell her she was troublesome. But I just don't feel like it right now. Now all I want to do is think of something to make Neji see I really love him. But what could I do? What would show Neji that I –

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yells and startled I look up.

"What?"

"Stop day-dreaming and tell us what is going on! We need to know that if we actually want to succeed in helping you." Ino scolds and I look down in shame for a moment.

My friends are sincerely concerned and trying to help me and I'm acting like a total bastard by not telling them a thing.

But right now there isn't much I want to talk about. I only want to know how I can show Neji I do love him. I look up at Ino and Chouji a bit uncertain. Let's just pray they are the right persons to fix this problem. If anything more goes wrong I don't think Neji is ever going to forgive me.

"I want to do something to show Neji I love him." I tell them in the most serious voice I can muster right now. I don't look away, I'm not embarrassed by those words which seem to surprise Ino a bit. Chouji just looks at me with an understanding smile and nods.

"Do you have anything in mind?" He asks me while munching on some chips.

I try to think of something for a moment and when I fail Ino beats me to announcing I'm actually pretty pathetic.

"Let me guess, you haven't got a clue?" Ino asks me and rolls her eyes.

Now I do look down in shame. What kind of pathetic boyfriend am I? I can't even think of something Neji will like.

Ino, probably understanding my inner struggle smiles gently as she asks: "Neji isn't a materialistic person, right?"

"No, he isn't." I answer truthfully and Ino nods. She walks to a chair and sits down, throwing the pillow that's lying in the chair aside.

"So, getting Neji a gift would be pretty much useless." She says and draws a hand through her hair. She sighs and frowns for a moment.

"Is he a romantic person?" She asks me, but before I can answer she continues. "You can take him on a walk then. Through the park, perhaps the woods. The moon is very pretty from certain places in the woods."

"Uh, Ino." Chouji protests and I flush with embarrassment.

Take him for a walk through the woods, bad idea. And Chouji is probably going to point that out to Ino now.

"He did that once." He says and I can see he's trying not to laugh. "He slipped and fell in a pond. You got sick after that, didn't you Shikamaru?" He asks now with a grin on his lips.

The bastard! I think he actually enjoys getting me in these kind of situations. So instead of answering, hearing Ino squeal tells me my embarrassed expression is enough, I turn away.

"I bet Neji didn't object to taking care of you." She says with a sly grin. I can't help but blush at that. Who knew Ino could be able to say such a thing without blushing or blinking. But as the gossip-queen she is that was to be expected.

"You know," Chouji points out, probably to save me from dying from embarrassment, "you could always just cook him dinner."

There's not much I can do other than stare at him. He thinks I can cook?

I'm trying very hard to find a memory that will give me any indication to where he got that thought from but find none. Ino has probably never heard of my "kitchen incident" either as she squeals.

"You're a genius Chouji! That's a brilliant idea. I'm sure Neji will love that."

"Uhm Ino, before you forget, I can't cook." Convincing Ino you can't do something takes a lot of patience. The trick is to keep your voice calm and collected. If you happen to look like a scared rabbit you won't convince her of anything at all.

So with me, things should turn out just fine. Or so I think in my naïve way of dealing with women of course. But seeing Ino's expression get more and more self-confident is making me fear I'm wrong.

"Then we'll help! It will be a piece of cake, I'm sure. Chouji, don't you agree that Shikamaru working his ass off for a dinner will impress Neji?" She asks Chouji and Chouji just happily nods. Cheater. And I also feel a bit offended by the fact she thinks I never do anything for Neji. I do, it just always goes wrong.

But instead of voice my thoughts I just raise an eyebrow and tell here that: "Neji will realize immediately you guys helped me. He's not stupid, you know."

"But he will appreciate the effort you put into it, right?" Ino asks with a gleam in her eyes that tells me she thinks she's already won.

I sigh, look at her with a half-smile and say: "All right, if you want to that badly. But if you do anything I don't agree with…"

"I know, I know. I promise I'll behave." She tells me with the sweetest smile that makes me regret agreeing with her plan.

Without saying anything she turns to Chouji, grabs his arm and starts pulling him out of the chair. "Come on! We have a lot of work to do if we don't want Shikamaru to burn down the kitchen and make a fool out of himself."

I can only agree with her on that.

* * *

Cooking dinner was quite troublesome. What I did learn from cooking was that Ino will be a great housewife. The way she knows how to cook would make Chouji wish she would cook for him everyday. But if Ino ever decides to get kids, I will feel very sorry for them. Because they will get one freaking bossy mom.

But putting Ino's behaviour aside, it was not the cooking that was very troublesome actually. With cooking comes doing errands. And if I say I just hate doing errands, I'm certainly not exaggerating.

Doing groceries is a complete and utter drag. First you have to decide what exactly you need. This brings us to the first problem.

If someone who can't cook has to cook a dinner that has to be at least a bit romantic, what will you make the fool cook?

Rumpsteak was ruled out very quickly. According to Chouji, and he would know of course, it takes a lot of cooking skill and specified timing to make a perfect rumpsteak apparently.

Then there's fish. I love fish and I know that Neji appreciates a well done piece of fish too. But you're almost guaranteed that the fish will burn to the pan if you lose focus on the pan for just a second. So when one can't cook meat or fish, what are you left with?

Pasta seemed like a good idea. And not just any pasta, Ino decided that we were going to make spaghetti Bolognese. According to Ino even I can't screw that up.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how wrong she could be. I am currently standing in the kitchen looking a bit forlorn at the worktop filled with pots and pans.

Ino and Chouji left half an hour ago. They helped me with all the preparations. We made the sauce together and Ino explained in perfect detail how to make spaghetti.

It even came to a point where Chouji was stirring the sauce in the kitchen and Ino was dressing the table. She had sent me upstairs to re-dress. Because, according to Ino, my normal attire was not appropriate for the evening I had planned.

When I entered the kitchen again Ino was standing by the completely dressed dinner table. She looked up as I walked in and she looked over my appearance. It's not that different, really. I just changed my jacket and shirt for a simple black t-shirt. But Ino seemed to like it.

After that things went quick and before I knew it I was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in front of me and Miko sitting in my lap. Miko is our cat, thanks to Neji a female.

But I'm not sitting in a chair, petting my purring cat right now. No, because the worst of scenarios happened. Damnit! I was so busy thinking about Neji I completely forgot about the food. I can't do much more than turn off the fire and throw away the food.

"Spaghetti is so easy, even you can't screw that up!" Ino's voice echoes through my head and I get the feeling as if I've failed her up to some point. And I failed not only Ino, I screwed up the entire evening I had planned for Neji.

Without looking at the food again I slowly walk towards a chair. I sit down, grab my glass of wine and down it in one gulp. Pasta sauce burned to the bottom of the pan and spaghetti turned into a sticking ball will hunt me for days to come.

How, I wonder, how could I let this happen? I had planned everything quite perfectly. It was a fool-proof plan, made so that no one (including myself) could screw it up.

Neji, I hope you will forgive me. Because for the first time in my life I'm out of plans. I hope Neji calmed down a bit when he returns from his mission. I don't think I can deal with him when he's very upset.

I look at the clock hanging on the wall and notice it is already eight p.m. I frown at that. Neji would arrive back home early evening.

I know because I checked with the Hokage a few days ago to make sure our dinner was planned at the right time.

Well, it can't be considered "late" yet. I'll just have to wait a bit longer for him to come home. I can think on what I should tell him.

Saying I love him doesn't matter. Explaining why I didn't take him out won't get through to him. So what can I do then? Tie him to the bed and fuck him silly? He won't appreciate that very much.

Our characters fit together very well during sex, you know. Because Neji likes to be in control and I, well you probably know already.

But I suspect having sex will not be one of the things on Neji's mind when he comes home. With a sigh I grab the bottle of wine and pour myself another glass. It took me so long to finally realize I loved Neji and now I'm at the verge of loosing him.

The past week has been hell for me. I kept thinking of Neji and his reaction when he comes home. I had hoped, believed even, that dinner would be perfect. It would have been my ultimate way of apologizing.

Not that I expected Neji would smile, take all of my apologies and "I love you's" for granted again and jump me. But I would at least stand a chance of explaining things to him.

Now he will come home to the smell of burnt tomatoes, an almost empty bottle of wine I notice now and a very depressed boyfriend.

* * *

I blink drowsily and groan. What happened? It feels like a herd of deer is trampling around in my head. I sit up and look around, my head hurts and my neck is aching. Why on earth am I sitting at the dining-table?

"Ugh," I want to drop my head down onto the table the moment my eye catches the empty bottle of wine. "I didn't." I whisper to myself because I'm afraid that if I'll talk any louder my head will explode.

The empty bottle seems to stare at me. Right now I'm seriously in need of a painkiller. I stand up, wobbling a bit, and frown as a blanket falls down onto the ground. My brain that is slowly waking up is finally remembering what happened last night.

I can think about things later when my head-ache has subdued a bit. I make my way towards the kitchen and try to find some kind of pain-killer.

When I pull open one of the cupboards I find a lost bottle of aspirin. I immediately take two, just to be safe.

I turn around and lean against the counter. I always have a bit of trouble thinking when I have a hangover. It's troublesome so I avoid drinking too much most of the time. Yesterday evening was just an exception. Which is understandable.

I screwed up the night terribly. Luckily enough Neji wasn't around to see the mess I made of things. And immediately my thoughts stop. Where is Neji anyway? He was supposed to come home last night and I haven't even seen him for a second.

Does that mean he didn't come home because the mission went wrong? Or is it because he's still angry with me and doesn't want to see me right now? Both options seem bad to me.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. For a moment I just stare at the door-way pondering if I'll open the door or not. Perhaps it's Ino and I seriously don't want it to be Ino. Her voice alone will split my head right now.

Then again there's a big possibility it's someone else. There's another knock and I'm startled from my pondering. I sigh and push myself away from the counter. The knocking is getting on my nerves.

I make my way to the front-door very slowly. Another knock follows and I open the door with a glare.

Chouji is standing in front of me, grinning like a Jack-o-lantern and I don't like it one bit. But his grin falters as he looks over my appearance and he frowns. "I take it the night didn't go as planned." Chouji says and smiles at me somewhat sadly.

I frown and turn around to walk towards the living room. Chouji obediently follows, closing the front door behind him.

"Shikamaru, what happened last night?" Chouji looks at me once he is seated in a big chair on my right. I sigh and frown for a moment.

Chouji and I sat like this last week too. Ino had left to help in the shop and he had asked what had really happened between Neji and me. So I told him.

Chouji is my best friend. I can tell him everything and he will listen patiently. He will give me some advice when necessary but that isn't needed most of the time. Normally when I talk about things I can see for myself what went wrong.

"Shikamaru." Chouji smiles as he waits for me to start telling him what happened. And all I can do is look at him with a somewhat desperate expression and tell him what happened.

"I screwed up the food."

"You did?" Chouji looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. I was so busy thinking about Neji that I completely forgot about the food. When I did it was already burned." I shiver as I think about the food. I'll never cook again. I now understand why Naruto only eats Ramen. Because he can't cook.

"To make things worse, Neji didn't come home last night." The moment I say that the slight panicked feeling from before returns.

"Shikamaru," Chouji starts but looks away with a frown. It seems he is battling with himself on something.

After a moment he turns back to me with a very serious expression. "The mission ended successfully. They all returned last night."

I freeze and I just know that my face has lost all of its colour. If they came back last night, why didn't Neji come home? Does this mean he won't come back to me after all?

I wonder where he went. I hope he didn't go to the Hyuuga-compound. Hiashi doesn't like me very much. I think he believes that I corrupted his nephew. But let's just say that if Neji went to the compound we're bound to break up.

"Shika, calm down." Chouji is now in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine. It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"And what if it's not?" I'm overwhelmed by sadness all of a sudden. "If Neji didn't come home last night he's still angry with me."

"Then you should explain to him." Chouji says.

"And what should I tell him, if I ever have the chance to talk to him? I know I was stupid by not paying attention to what he wanted. But every time I tried to do something for him it backfired." I take a breath as I am remembered of the burned pasta sauce.

"He should've told me he wasn't happy. I can't carry this relationship on my own. I know I made some mistakes and I'm sorry! But I get the feeling Neji just doesn't see that." I end with a soft whisper.

This is the effect that talking to Chouji has on me. I just throw everything out and in the end come to a conclusion I can't find on my own.

Going to the Hyuuga-compound seemed like a bad idea before. But going there gives me a chance to talk to Neji.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Chouji looks at me. I can see he was a bit shocked by my outburst but he's never one to show that.

"I'm going to the Hyuuga-compound. I'll explain things to Neji and hope that he will forgive me."

"Of course he will. He might be angry but he still loves you." Chouji smiles at me as he gets up. "I'll see you around."

He is already walking out of the room when something comes to my mind. "Chouji!" I call to him and he turns around.

"Yes?" He asks with a slight frown. He probably thinks I'm going to thank him, which I never do. Our friendship isn't based on obligations.

"Thanks for the blanket." But I can't help but thank him for the blanket.

But instead of waving it off as something he takes for granted, he frowns. "What blanket?"

My eyes widen at hearing that. "You didn't cover me with a blanket last night?" I ask. If he didn't, then who did?

"Of course I didn't. Why would I go to your place when you're supposed to be with your boyfriend?" He asks and I flinch

Supposed to be with my boyfriend. And when my thoughts stray towards Neji again I think of something. "No way." I whisper to myself.

* * *

Suddenly I startle as I hear a door behind me open. A bit shocked I turn around. My heart skips a beat as I see Neji standing in the doorway.

"Neji," I whisper his name but Neji probably doesn't hear it.

Neji looks to Chouji and when I turn back to Chouji he smiles and says: "Bye." With that he turns around and leaves the apartment.

I turn back to Neji and smile. He looks a bit worn but otherwise fine. But Neji just looks at me with an unreadable expression and says: "I covered you with the blanket last night. You were shivering." His voice is almost void of all emotions.

I look at him and smile. He's back safe and still cares enough about me to take care of me. Even though I was asleep, but that doesn't matter now. I just smile at him and say: "I'm glad you're back."

For a moment he looks at me and then sits down in the chair Chouji occupied just a few minutes ago. He looks away and on says in a soft tone: "I think we need to talk."

My heart drops and I take a deep breath. Those are the words I've dreaded for so long. I don't know what to think and I don't know where to look.

"You might want to sit down." He states in a calm voice.

I look at him but he turns away. Without really noticing I sit down and stare at him. I swallow, trying to get the lump in my throat to go away. After a few moments of trying to pull myself together, and failing, I look up to Neji and on a slightly cracked tone say: "I knew it. You're going to break up with me."

Immediately Neji looks up. But this time I am the one to look away. I'm sure that if I look him in the eyes right now I'll start to cry. Not very manly, I know. But this just hurts.

"I probably deserve it too." I whisper softly, more to myself than to Neji.

"Shikamaru," Neji's voice is softer than I expected. But I still don't look up. I don't want him to confirm my words. I also don't want him to break up with me without hearing me out.

So, while fidgeting with my fingers, I say: "I talked to Chouji and it made me realize some things. I should've paid more attention to how you were feeling. It was stupid and selfish to just believe that you were happy." I stop for a moment to swallow back a sob I know is coming.

"But -" Neji starts but I interrupt him.

"I know I'm making excuses. And I do realize it's too late for that. But I love you and I hope you won't leave me. I'll change some things. I'll try to, but I can't promise anything. I hope that's enough. Because every time I try something it backfires."

"Shikamaru." Neji calls my name and I dare to look up. He looks a bit sad.

I feel my heart drop and I take a deep breath. I had hoped he would forgive me. But the way he is looking at me right now tells me otherwise.

Neji sighs and is about to say something when I shake my head.

"No Neji, please. I understand. You don't have to say it." I tell him with a sad smile. "I'll get my stuff."

I am about to get up when Neji suddenly says: "Why, are we moving?"

Immediately I turn to him. Shock is probably written all over my face. My mind isn't playing tricks on me? He said "we", right?

I look at Neji with wide eyes and he looks away a bit flustered. It makes me wonder if he didn't mean what he said. So instead of guessing the wrong things again, I'll just make sure I'm on the right track. "What do you mean?"

Now Neji sighs and fidgets with the end of his hair, which is hanging over his left shoulder held together by a hair-tie. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"You're not?" I stare at him, feeling very relieved. I still don't understand where this sudden change is coming from.

"No," he shakes his head.

I let out a breath of relief. I'm so happy he isn't breaking up with me. I don't know what I would've done if he did.

"But, I did figure out some things on the mission." Neji says in a soft tone that makes me look up to him.

He's not breaking up with me so that can't be it. I am curious to what he has figured out. But at the same time I'm still afraid things will go down-hill from here.

I can see Neji is nervous and I wonder why. He's almost never nervous. But I just smile at him, hoping that with that I encourage him enough to continue.

"It's a bit complicated. I mean…" He trails off and frowns.

Normally he does that when he doesn't know what to say. But he continues after a few seconds looking thoughtful.

"It takes two people to make a relationship work." He says softly. "And I realized I depended on you too much. Whenever you complained something went wrong I just agreed. It was stupid and I'm sorry." He says so softly it can only be described as a whisper.

"No, it's not! I should be -" I start to protest. Neji isn't really to blame for most of the trouble. But Neji interrupts me with an almost gentle smile.

"Shika, now it's my turn to apologize don't you think?" He pauses for a moment.

Perhaps he's waiting for me to protest. But his comment has stunned me into silence.

"It was kind of selfish of me to just blame you for everything. I should've just told you I felt frustrated. But instead I kept everything to myself and treated you like it was your fault entirely. While we were both at fault. We should've communicated better instead of taking the other for granted."

Neji takes a deep breath, looking relieved. I think he's had this on his mind for a long time. That's typically Neji, keeping everything locked up inside. But he is right though. We should communicate better.

And the "road to better communication" is starting now. I stand up and take two strides until I'm standing right in front of him.

"Shika," Neji whispers my name as I place a hand on his cheek. He looks up at me, astonishment and happiness in his eyes.

But he is still surprised as I kiss him. I close my eyes and move my other hand to his cheek. How I've missed touching him. I almost groan when he moves his lips against mine and leans up a bit to place his hands around my neck.

"I missed this," he murmurs as he pulls away from me. "We were stupid. It was just all a bad case of communication."

"Yes. Fortunately we have lots of time ahead of us to work on our communication." I tell him with a smirk playing on my lips.

Neji leans up to kiss me again but I push him down. "Shika, what are you planning?" Neji asks me with a raised eyebrow. Humour is playing around in his eyes.

I can't help but smirk as he gasps when I sit down on his lap. It's been a long time since we've fooled around and it has me feeling quite… naughty. Something that seems to surprise and please Neji both at the same time.

"Where did your bad mood go?" I ask him. At the same time I'm fumbling with his hair-tie. Neji's hair has always looked best when it's falling around his head, over his shoulders.

"I guess you pouring your entire heart out made me change my mind."

"Heh," I smirk. Well look at that. Isn't that a nice thing of him to say?

"But don't let it get to your head. It's not good for your ego." Neji tells me. He trails a finger down my jaw and I shiver.

"And what if I do?" I ask him teasingly with a smirk on my lips. Games like these are always fun to play with Neji. Because in the end, it doesn't really matter who wins.

Neji lets out a laugh and kisses my ear. "Hm, I'd have to punish you." He murmurs against my skin.

I let out a laugh at those familiar words. With a soft hum of agreement I nibble softly on his neck. "And what would you do with me?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't take you for dinner." He teases me but his comment takes me back all the same.

I frown and lean my head on his shoulder. I smile a bit sadly and stroke his cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, Shika." Neji places both of his hands on my cheeks and tilts my head so I have to look him in the eye. He smiles at me and it is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "It's alright."

He kisses me but pulls away quickly. He smiles again and moves one of his hands to pull out my own hair-tie. I can feel my hair falling down my cheeks and tickling my neck.

He weaves a hand through my hair and I shiver. I love it when he touches my hair. Before I got together with Neji I never could've guessed it would feel that good.

"I love you," Neji whispers and I smile.

I lean down to lick his earlobe and whisper: "me too."

I place butterfly kisses all the way down to his neck. I nibble and suck on the skin I find there and Neji moans my name softly while threading his fingers through my hair.

My fingers find their way down to his sides, stroking and tickling on the way down. "Ngh, Shika. That tickles." Neji says with laughter in his voice.

If it was someone else I would've called it giggling. But this is Neji and Neji just doesn't giggle.

"Shika,"

I look up at Neji and with a smirk he leans close to me and kisses me. With a moan he moves one of his hands to my hair, stroking it.

I close my eyes and open my mouth as his tongue is licking my lips, asking entrance. I gasp as he suddenly moves his other hand down my thigh. His long gentle fingers stroke my thigh carefully and I sigh.

Languidly the kiss continues and for a few moments we just enjoy each other. Our lips move against each other, tongues stroking but not battling and it feels great.

But suddenly his finger start tracing circles on my thigh and I can't help but smirk into the kiss. If that's how we're going to play, I can do my part too.

Slowly I lift up his shirt, making sure to stroke every bit of skin I meet. Neji moans softly in the kiss.

After only a few seconds my fingers reach his nipples. I stroke over them carefully but he only groans. After a year and a half of relationship I know I can get a better reaction out of him.

So with a smirk I pinch his nipple. With a loud groan he pulls away from the kiss. Immediately I pull his shirt over his head and lean down to suck on the nub.

"Ah, Shika!" He calls out and pulls me away from him. He strokes my cheeks, leans down to give me a chaste kiss and looks at me.

He is out of breath, his chest heaving and his naked chest looks gorgeous. "Let's move to the bedroom." He says, his voice husky and filled with lust.

I smirk at his words and get up from his lap.

The moment Neji is standing next to me he grabs my arm and drags me towards the bedroom.

I laugh at his impatience but the reaction I get because of that is slightly unexpected. He pushes me against the nearest wall, pushes my hair out of my face a bit roughly and pushes his lips onto mine.

I moan as he kisses me, his right hand moving over my chest, stroking on the way down. He lifts the end of my shirt and breaks the kiss for only a second to pull off my shirt.

Before I know it he is kissing me again and his fingers are moving smoothly over my skin, teasing every spot they meet. He strokes my thighs as he places butterfly kisses down my jaw to my neck.

He nips and sucks a bit at the skin there and I can't help but gasp. That's going to be a hickey in the morning for sure. But I don't really have the mind to worry about that. Right now all my mind can register is the fact my body is experiencing pleasure with Neji and I couldn't be happier.

Neji hums in satisfaction as he takes a moment to look at his handiwork on my shoulder. I shiver at the sound and he smirks as he kisses down my chest.

"Ah, Neji!" I gasp as he suddenly licks a nipple. He teases it with his tongue and gives the nub a gentle tug with his teeth.

That, combined with his hands stroking my thighs but getting closer to their destination quickly, has me leaning heavily against the wall.

I lift my hands to stroke through his hair and Neji pauses his ministrations to look up at me for a second. He smirks as he sees my face. My hair is falling over my eyes, my chest is heaving with the gasps I take and I'm sure my face is very flushed.

"Let's start the real fun," he says and I groan loudly as he slowly, oh so very slowly, moves a finger up and down my clothed erection.

It feels heavenly and I can see Neji smile in satisfaction. "Neji," I push his hands away as I feel my knees buckle slightly. "Let's – ah, that feels good, move to the b-bed." I bring out as he strokes my sides.

"Yes, let's." He says and with the most promising smirk I've ever seen on him he pushes me towards the bed.

Make-up sex seriously is the best you'll ever get.

* * *

I groan softly and blink. I look up and smile. Neji is laying next to me, still asleep. I stroke his hair and he lets out a deep breath. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.

Suddenly I hear a soft knock on the front door. I want to grumble but I'm slightly afraid I'll wake Neji up.

So instead, I slowly get out of bed. I curse softly as my feet touch the cold floor. Whoever called me out of bed won't be doing it again.

After two weeks Neji and I finally have some time together in weeks without being mad at each other. And now someone is happily knocking on my front door.

I open the door and glare at the poor person standing there. I see Ino and Chouji standing in front of me. Ino gasps softly, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth. Chouji just looks at me with widened eyes and I frown.

I wonder what could've happened to make them look at me like that. But it only lasts a second because a sudden breeze makes me shiver. It makes me realize that I'm not wearing a shirt, that I am probably lucky to be wearing shorts and my hair is out of its usual hair-tie.

I have to resist the urge to smirk. I never would've thought I would get this kind of reaction. Certainly not from Ino.

I look at her to see that she's blushing slightly. I've seen her blush before, but it feels quite strange that it's me she's blushing at instead of Sasuke.

"You know." She suddenly says. Her blush is gone and instead she's smiling, her hands resting on her hips. "If I'd known you looked like this I would've given up on Sasuke long before I did."

I blink, slowly letting the words sink in. She just said… I frown and am debating with myself if I should just accept the compliment or wish she'd never said that.

I am a bit startled as an arm is thrown over my shoulder all of a sudden. I look to my side immediately but when I see it is Neji who is standing besides me I smile. He looks a bit drowsy and I figure he must've just woken up.

He smiles at me. A rare sight for Ino and Chouji I'm sure. Still smiling Neji leans towards me and kisses my cheek. A cute gesture and I wonder where it comes from. But things become very clear as his arm around my shoulder tightens and he smirks.

"You're a bit too late for that, indeed." He says and his posture just screams: 'He's mine!'

I resist the urge to smirk, because that would just piss Neji off. But I have to admit I feel gleeful at the fact he's actually _protective _of me.

But he doesn't seem to stop just there as he lays his head on my shoulder and asks me in a husky voice: "Are you coming back to bed?"

Chouji's mouth falls open, Neji is looking at me with a faked innocent expression and I am quite stunned Neji actually said _that _in front of my friends.

I'm still recovering from the slight shock when I'm again quite shocked by what I'm seeing.

Because Ino just squealed, very loudly at that, and is now looking and Neji and myself with a big grin on her face.

I rise and eyebrow at her behaviour and I can hear Neji snort softly.

"Oh, you two are so cute together!" She smiles and with a wink at Neji says: "Don't worry. I wouldn't dare to take him from you."

I can almost see Neji frowning at her. I shoot him a fast look and see he is looking at me.

He rolls his eyes and whispers: "She's sane, right?"

"I uh, don't really know right now." I whisper back with a slight smile. Ino squealing because she thinks we are cute, who would've thought.

"Uhm, Ino?" Chouji asks as he lightly grabs her arm. "Maybe we should come back later."

He shoots me a glance and I nod gratefully. He smiles back at me and starts dragging Ino away from my front door.

"Bye!" Ino waves at us as they disappear around the corner and I chuckle.

"I think Chouji was a bit uncomfortable." I say. Neji just makes an agreeing hum as he turns around to walk back into the apartment.

I shrug at his reaction but smirk as I think about his earlier words. "Neji?"

"Yes?" He turns around and looks at me with a frown.

"Were you jealous?" I ask him with a sly grin.

Neji just glares at me before he turns around and starts walking towards the bedroom. "Shut up. Let's go to bed."

"You were, weren't you?"

"Shika, watch it!" He looks back at me for a second but continues walking.

With a smirk on my lips I say: "Or you'll punish me? I can't wait."

Neji only sighs.

**The end**


End file.
